Aisha
Aisha (アイシャ, Aisha) is a young sick girl, who's painting with her blood were able to perform miracles. As time went, her painting began to be used wrongly and became known as Witch's Bloody Paintings and are used to do horrible things. Before her death, she created Loki and made him promise he will burn all of her bloody paintings and save the people changed by them. Appearance Personality Plot One day she drew a picture that she named Loki, and ever since she though of it as her best friend and always spoke to it. Unknowing to her, a small blood drop on the image gave conciousness to Loki who ever since spend him time with her. One day at the orphanage, Loki was looking outside, when Aisha came to him happily telling him that her paintings are magical and after she used her blood to drawn one, the upon being hanged the painting healed the director. As she caught blood, the director came rushing, telling her she shoudn't run like that in her condition, but Aisha told him she wanted to tell about her magical painting to her best friend, Loki. Aisha then spend her time in her room with Loki, drawing various paintings and helping people with them, while always speaking to Loki and telling him what kind of person he was, like scolding her, supporting her. One day a person broke into her room blaming her and her painting for losing his family and started to strangle her. Loki quickly jumped at him but when through him, unable to do anything. As Aisha was saved by the director, she ran to the director crying. On the next day, Aisha was sulking as she was thinking her painting were helping all. The director approached her, telling her that she shouldn't stop and that Loki would want her to continue. Then as a pretext for her safety and adoption, he sold her to a wealthy man, telling her she should keep drawing for him. When Aisha was moved into her new home, she was amazing how big the place is, but then was thrown in a small room and chained, were she was forced to make more paintings. Loki was angry, but Aisha told him it was fine, as nothing really changed and she still had him. As time went, Aisha told Loki that she hear her paintings are called Witch's Bloody Paintings and people are killing to own them and do terrible things with their powers. She was thinking that with those paintings she was helping people, but it all brought up misfortune to them. She wanted to be with Loki until the end and that's why she didn't use her blood on him, but seeing she don't have much time, she completed the drawing with her blood, then ripped it to pieces and released it to the wind, so that he doesn't fall in someone's hands. But before doing so, she asked him for the first and final time, a promise that he will burn all of her bloody paintings and save the people they changed. Powers & Abilities Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female